


Nino

by SW_LB



Series: My complements [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SW_LB/pseuds/SW_LB
Series: My complements [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061096
Kudos: 25





	Nino

The two sat forlornly in an alley as the latest akuma trashed the street just past the entrance.

“Don’t worry dude” Nino whispered to Marinette, “Ladybug will be here soon.”

Marinette groaned as she looked for a way out. It was a blind alley with tall buildings on all three side. They had tried the doors, but they were all locked, and the one fire escape ladder was out of reach to them, well sort of but she wouldn’t be able to explain to Nino if she actually jumped to get it. She was sidelined for now. Worst of all, Chat was on his own and Alya was way to close, somewhere out there.

Nino bumped her shoulder with his, “relax Marinette; it’s cool, you’ll see.”

Marinette could hear Chat in the street bantering with the akuma trying to keep it busy while he waited for her to show up. She knew her partner too well though, she could hear the anxiety as it built in his voice as he waited longer and longer for her to show up. She buried her face in her hands and groaned.

Not that Nino was the worst person to learn about her secret identity he was definitely not the best based on how well he kept Alya's secrets. She sighed as she worked up the courage to blow her cover and possibly lose her miraculous.

She felt him take off his cap. She looked up, it wasn’t very often that Nino took his cap off for anything. He had it in both hands, and he starred into it with soft eyes. “I gonna tell you a secret Mari, I hope it helps. I know these situations are terrifying. I know you don’t like them, it’s obvious the way you disappear. I used to be the exact same. I don’t know if Al told you, but I actually stood up to Anansi. She was gonna hurt Al, so I did my best.”

“I ended up getting tossed pretty bad. Ladybug, of course, showed and saved my butt. Then I witnessed up close her call for her lucky charm. Dude I tell you it is the most amazing thing ever. I have no idea how she does it. It was a candle, it only took her a second, and she had a plan don’t ask me how she got her plan from a candle, but she did.”

“The funny thing is she said to herself ‘I don’t have enough time for a round trip’ I have no idea where she was going, but I offered to help. Then I realised what the hell was I going to do. She’s a superhero with honest to goodness superpowers, and I somehow thought she could use **my** help. I sputtered something and then she smiled at me and said ‘when you are facing a supervillain, strength makes no difference, courage and determination do.’ Have courage Mari we will be ok. The most awesome superhero in the world will be here soon.”

Marinette smiled at Nino, “do you have some courage and determination right now?”

“Mari my bud, of course. Why? What do you have in mind?”

“See the fire escape? I am going to boost you up, and when the ladder comes down, we both get out of here. You find Alya and get her to safety, and I will try to see if I can find Ladybug.”

“But Mari I don’t think you're strong enough I am way bigger than you.”

“Trust me, I have determination too. Let's go.”

They scrambled over, and Marinette cupped her hands, and Nino stepped up, with a grunt, to Nino’S shock she flung him straight up to the ladder. The ladder slid down to where Marinette could reach it, and they clambered to the rooftop.

“Woah dude you are way stronger than I thought. That was incredible.”

Marinette winked, “don’t tell anybody, now go find Al. I will see you soon.” With that, she dashed off to find a spot to transform.


End file.
